Nether Princess
by FluffShmuffinz35
Summary: Within the Nether Herobrine creates a weapon, a weapon to use on all the world. So now 4 friends must work together to stop it... or will they learn the true powers of the Nether? Sorry not the best at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys new book! Yay!**

**Ok I did get some ideas from the Enderlox stories but this is more Nether, Herobrine, and a little bit of Sky Army but really its all new. I will accept OC's and try to include them but i'm having some difficulties right now on my account right now but ill fix it so yah…**

**On with Chapter 1!**

…

In the house all you could hear were snores coming from one of the bedrooms. There were 4 people living in the house but only one of them were snoring and it was as loud as a herd of elephants snoring all at once.

In one of the bedrooms a girl woke up from the snores. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. _Oh come on Michael do you have to be so loud?! _she thought. She and her 3 best friends were in the house. They had all known each other for a long time and had almost gotten used to Michael's snores but still, they are LOUD.

Later when the sun began to rise and Michal stopped snoring the girl got up and went down stairs. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her long hair which was right in the middle of red and brown was a mess. After she fixed she glanced at her clothes. She wore a light yellow shirt thats the sleeves went halfway down her arm. She had pink shorts on with white shoes which were a little dirty since she liked to go for walks a lot. The thing about her appearance that was most interesting though was a bracelet that had weird swirl design that would sometimes glow.

"Kate! Kate where are you?" someone called from upstairs

"I'm down here!" she called up. "Hey Michael." she said as he came down stairs. He had smooth black hair, white jacket, and gray sweatpants on.

"Where is everyone?" he asked looking around.

"Asleep, probably." Kate said simply.

There was long silence when they heard a scream coming from Lucy's bedroom.

Lucy's P.O.V (point of view)

I glanced around the hallway. What is this place?Then I looked around as I heard a voice. I pushed open a door to my right to and I guess i'm going blind. Where am I? A voice rang out as I saw a pair of white eyes. _Is she ready? _I heard him say. I looked around as I seemed to go blind again. _Yes, Herobrine. _A female voice said. Ok this is starting to get creepy. Wait what is that? A pair of red eyes appeared then disappeared, black and red wings appeared then disappeared, I could see her entire body now. She has purple and red hair, a light blue sweatshirt, black sweatpants, her are black with long claws, her wings are huge and could probably cover her completely, no, they definitely could. I can't take anymore and screamed knowing she would hear me and probably chase me! I could feel someone shaking me and I opened my eyes. I saw Michael's terrified face above me. I then spotted my other two friends looking scared. Kate's face was pale while Vincent looked like he might throw up all over his green shirt and tie.

"Are you ok!?" Michael asked her only looking slightly relieved that she woke up.

"S-sorry, b-bad dream." she said her breathing heavy.

That must of been a really bad dream then, what happened?" Vincent asked still looking green.

…

**Ok guys I hope you guys like the first chapter and if you read it all the way through, heres a marshmallow** *Gives Marshmallow*

**Ok so i'm going to be in vacation for a week and i think a half so i won't be able to update but as soon as I get back ill get back to writing.**

**Bye peeps! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2! Yay!**

**sorry about the wait, i've been on vacation!**

**Ok so thanks BlackClaw for the OC!**

**I hope you're ok with what I plan to do with her! *Winks***

**it should appear sometime in this chapter and thanks again!**

**so let's eat a marshmallow with some chocolate milk and enjoy chapter 2!**

**...**

**Michael's P.O.V**

**I was listening to Lucy as she explained her dream. The way Lucy was describing the girl in her dream, it was just, weird. He could slightly understand why she had freaked out and screamed but still. Her dream just didn't sound like a dream.**

**"Hey guys, do you think we should worry? I mean we all know that Herobrine would LOVE to get revenge." Vincent asked when Lucy finished explaining her dream. Well I think it's more of a nightmare.**

**"Well, let's go to the village, you know, the one with a Nether Portal? We can see if they have seen anything." Kate offered. Everyone agreed so we got some supplies and headed off.**

**3rd person P.O.V (because I can.)**

**The four friends walked to the village which was about two days away from their house. They had used most of their food and their swords were pretty worn down by the time they reached the village.**

**As they approached a girl ran out looking terrified. They could see a red glowing light coming from the center of the village. The girl running up to them had long golden hair, wore a light blue sweatshirt and slightly darker blue sweat pants. As she ran forward they noticed her sky blue eyes.**

**"Please! H-help us! Nether! Portal! G-going CRAZY!" She said out of breath.**

**"Just calm down, what's wrong?" Vincent asked his face full of concern. "What's your name?"**

**"My name is Li-Lilly. The Nether Portal started, like glowing! It's also making strange noises!" Lilly said her face very pale.**

**The five of them hurried to the center of the village to see the portal, usually with swirling purple in it, now was red and glowing brightly.**

**"What the?!" Kate and Michael both said at the same time.**

**"That's soooo weird!" Both Lucy and Vincent said at the same time.**

**"See! THIS what I was talking about!" Lilly said looking at the four of them with a terrified look in her eyes.**

**They ran towards the portal wondering what to do. **

**"What if we break it?" Kate asked.**

**"What if we go in?" Michael offered.**

**"First, we can't break it! Notch wants at least one Nether Portal in the Minecraftia! Second, most people that go in, don't come out!" Lilly explained.**

**They all thought hard, really hard. That's when they heard it. A low, evil chuckle came from the portal.**

**"Looks like you're in for a big surprise..."**

**...**

**Sorry if this chapter is short! The Next chapter will be longer! I've been on vacation and had to write this chapter on my kindle.**

**BlackClaw, I hope you're satisfied with your oc so far!**

**Hey guys also if you want to you're welcome to give me some advice because this is only my second book!**

**Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and love the book!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3 and you know, enjoy!**

**...**

The five of them stared at the portal.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that." Kate said.

"I don't think so..." Michael muttered.

That's when the red light grew so bright they had to close their eyes. When they reopened them they saw her. Standing tall, her black and red wings spread, grinning widely, showing off sharp fangs.

"Well would you look at this!" She said mockingly surprised, "A welcome party!"

Then an arrow flew right by her face. She raised her eyebrow looking at the arrow, she then turned her head towards Lucy, who had shot the arrow.

"Fair enuf..." she said, "I was going to make a peaceful greeting, but, I guess not..."

She speed her huge wings and the force blew Kate and Michael over. She swished her long tail causing Lilly and Vincent to fall to the ground.

"Now, it's one on one." She said with a slight smirk.

"Who are you!?" Lucy said a little too loudly since they were only 6 feet apart.

"Why! You don't know my name! I… am… Nyx. Which means, of the night."

And with that she took to the sky's with such force that caused Lucy, Vincent, Kate, Michael, and Lilly to be blown I guess, to the outer edge of the village right next to a forest.

"I'm going to stay at the village," Lilly said as they saw Nyx ,weird name, fly over them into the forest, "I'll help keep an eye on the portal!" And she left.

That's when they heard a scream coming from the forest.

"What was that?!" Kate asked looking nervous.

"let's go check it out!" Vincent said with a determined look in his eyes.

The four of them ran through the forest finally coming across a clearing. In the middle they could see someone or something, lying on the ground.

"What is that?" Lucy said looking scared.

It wasn't Nyx, that's for sure. This thing had brown hair, pale skin, but other then that it looked really weird. It had rainbow wolf ears poking through her hair, a fluffy rainbow wolf tail, and strangest of all, feathered rainbow wings.

That's when it opened, HER eyes and reveled hazel colored eyes. She looked around and when she spotted the four of them staring at her she stuttered

"W-who are you?"

"Well I'm Michael, this is Kate, Lucy, and Vincent" he said calmly, "What's your name?"

"I'm DeeAwrDotNerp, or just Nerp!" She said suddenly becoming, well, happy, I guess you could say...

"Well, please to meet you, um, did you scream just a bit ago?"

Nerp's P.O.V

I heard her ask the question and I can feel my smile slip away. Yah I did just scream but still, that thing was terrifying, who wouldn't?!

I looked at their faces which were full of concern.

"Um, yah I did scream..." I muttered.

"Was it by chance because of a weird dragon hybrid thing?" the boy called Michael asks.

"Ooooo how'd ya know?!" I said all excited. I was pretty happy for who knows what reason. Maybe it's because her wings were red and red is the first color of the rainbow. *shrugs*

Vincent's P.O.V

Man! This girl, wolf, thingy has some major mood swings! I mean at one minute she is all scared, the next she's like a hyper two year old!

"Um, we know because she practically bulldozed us earlier..." Kate muttered

"So um, did you see which way she went?" Lucy asked.

Nerp almost immediately pointed...

"North?" I asked. I'm pretty sure there is a huge Taiga biome up there, and if she is from the Nether then she shouldn't last that long up there. Maybe she will die and we won't have to worry about her. No, she could just melt it, I think. Man! Too many confusing thoughts!

"Are you sure she went that way Lucy asked, which snapped me back to reality.

"Yeper doodles!" Nerp said happily. Man I'm not sure I want to see her mad. She's a rainbow wolf! It just sound terrifying!

(2 hours after walking north and having Nerp keep us entertained…)

"Wow…" Kate said as we got our first glimpse of the Taiga biome.

'Wow' pretty much summed it up. I was sort of right about the melting. But I didn't anticipate the… burning.

….

**Ok so that was chapter 3!**

**Ok from now on I will do those question and answer things where you can ask the characters or me questions and they hopefully will be answered!**

**So yah, remember to leave a comment, eat marshmallows, and like the book!**

**See ya peeps! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I decided to update a little early because you guys r AWESOME!**

**Ok so ive got a little message for Black Claw… Your OC will come back into the story! **

**Ok I think that was all…**

**Nyx: Are you done yet because this is MY chapter!?**

**Me: Just be patient, let me think if there was anything else. *Puts hand over Nyx's mouth***

**Yah that was it so Lez do dis!**

…

(Nyx P.O.V**)**

Why in all of Minecraftia did I just fly away!? I could've used a good fight as soon as I came to this world! Man, this Taiga biome turned to something like the nether when I got here. I would of liked to touch some snow…

I look around at all the steam from the melting snow, the flames licking the trees, the lava powering from the mountain. *Sigh*

"What happened here?!"

Ok I think i'm hearing things…

"Man I LOVED this biome!"

Ok maybe i'm not hearing things. That sounded like that creepy rainbow wolf girl thing. I hope she isn't here.

"I guess it won't be hard to track her down."

Oh no… are they really here?! How'd they find me!? Wait, *Looks at all the fire* Nevermind.

_You should apologize._

NO! That would be completely disregarding what Herobrine has taught me!

_But do you really like what he has taught you?_

Why do I talk to my self? Why dose my past always intrude on me? Man i'm so confusing** I** don't even understand me!

I get to my feet and look around, they must be slow, you would think that they would find me pretty quickly. Then I hear a gasp and look around.

There they are. An evil grin spreads across my face.

"Well well well. Looks like you found me…"

(Kate's P.O.V)

I just look at Nyx. Even though she has a huge evil grin on her face, she looks almost, upset?

"Oh looks like you brought your dog too!" she said falsely happy looking at Nerp. I saw Nerp's face redden with, maybe anger.

"We've come to stop you!" I heard Michael say confidently.

"Oh, stop me? Well I just have one question to ask," she said looking at them. "How are you going to stop me, if you don't even know what i'm planing to do?" She smirked when she saw our faces look confused.

I then saw somthing, her wings were hardly moving, are they hurt, maybe they are always like that. But don't wings get really stiff if you don't move them a lot? Wait, how do I even know this?

"Then what are you planing?" Vincent said looking pretty annoyed.

"Oh, well first i'm going to destroy the people getting in my way," She waved her hands and huge, heavy chains, glowing red, came out of the ground and trapped them. Then in a flash of white, she was even closer to us. "Then, I will release the Nether to all of Minecraftia."

We all were silent with horror. How could she? I mean really? How could she?!

Nyx walked up to Nerp and stopped. After looking at her for a bit she smirked, waved her hand and made some weird glasses appear on her face.

(Nerp's P.O.V)

I looked her as she walked towards me. Man her red wings matched the red in the rainbow perfectly. She made weird glasses appear on my face and all I can see is the picture of a rainbow. Under it is a ton of cookies with marshmallows and rainbow skittles. ITS SOOOOOOO PRETTY! And then I scream.

All I can see is the rainbow and every thing burst into flame and melt or turn to lava! I can feel all my sanity leave me. All I feel is anger. Anger at Nyx.

(Nyx P.O.V)

I see her scream in anger. Man that is horribly familiar. My own mother teds to yell at me, A LOT.

_STOP HER! TAKE OFF THE GLASSES!_

Without hesitation a go forward and rip the glasses off her face. Nerp's eyes are wide with a mixture of horror and anger. Man why do I regret everything I do?! Why do I do what I do?!

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE MAJESTIC RAINBOW!" She yells at me. I know I completely deserve it so I release her from her chains.

She started running around completely insane, yelling at me all the while.

The other people that were with Nerp, just look dumfounded. Then the one with reddish brownish hair looked at me but I quickly looked away as I realise the yelling stopped.

"Why did you stop yelling?" I ask Nerp.

She's just looking at me, then I realise everyone is looking at me. Great, just great. I sigh then spread my wings and flew off.

…

**Ok so how did that go? I wanted to give you guys a glimpse into Nyx's mind so that you could see what she is going through. But now ask yourself… What was she talking about when she said her past always intrudes?**

**Nyx: Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! *evil grin***

**Me: Ok ok so um yeah… and I will do Q&A next chapter!**

**Remember to review, eat marshmallows, and read the book! :P**


	5. Sorry Guys!

**Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but i'm having major writers block!**

**I just can't think of anything! So hey I would really love it if you guys would give me so ideas.**

**Just you know, tell me what YOU want to see in the next couple chapters! I'm writing this for you guys and I want you guys to like the book so Yah.**

**Just leave in the comments some stuff that you would like to have happen!**

**Thankyou and sorry again!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: GREAT GREAT GREAT! *slams fist on desk***

**Nyx: Wow, what's going on with you?**

**Me: My sister just joined FanFiction and called me insane!**

**Michael: Well you are insane… most of the time at least.**

**Me: WHAT HOW!**

**Vincent: Well you were laughing evilly, and were almost teleporting in front of us scaring us out of our pants. And blowing up everything...**

**Me: *gives death glare***

**Nyx: Don't worry you're not insane. *Puts arm around me***

**Me: you are suppose to be evil in this story so don't stop now!**

**Oh well on with chapter 5.**

…**..**

(Nerp's P.O.V)

The only reason I stopped screaming my head off and calmed down was because I realised that Nyx released me. Why would she do that?

"Are you ok?" Vincent asks me.

"Oh I'm just fine…" I say looking at the spot where Nyx used to be standing. Why did she leave? I liked her red wings.

"Hey Nerp. Can you help us?" Kate says to me. I walk forward and start helping them out of the chains. For some reason they are glowing blue.

"Why did she leave?" Both Lucy and Michael say at the same time.

"Who knows." Vincent says.

I then see Kate looking like she is deep in thought. Maybe she wants a cookie!

"Well lets go back to Lilly, maybe she has something that could help us track down Nyx." Lucy said.

(2 hours later)

We approached the village in silence. We walk to the center of the village to find Lilly sitting in front of the portal, looking bored out of her mind. I would probably die if I got THAT board.

"Lilly!" Vincent shouts to her. She immediately jumped up and when she saw us she looked really relieved.

"Thank goodness! I was sooo bored!" she ran to greet us.

"Hey do you know of a way to track Nyx?" Lucy asks Lilly. Wow straight to the point! I wanted to grab a cookie for Kate and I.

Lilly smiles widely. That looks like somthing I would do so I immediately copy it.

"Actually I have several." She pulled a glowing blue whistle out of her pocket and blew hard. It sounds like a wolf can and I of course start jumping excitedly but she didn't notice. My rainbow wolf ears perk up as I hear howling in the distance.

(Kate P.O.V)

I can here wolf howls in the distance and see Nerp looking excited. A second later 2 wolves came bounding up to them, probably from the forest. One is black with stormy grey eyes, the other is a reddish brownish wolf with yellow eyes.

"This is Storm," Lilly gestured to the black wolf, "And this is Titen." she gestured to the red brown one.

"What is that whistle?" I ask looking at the wolves then back to the whistle.

"Its a wolf call, I have a herd in the forest and I made this whistle so that I could call them" She paused then said "There should be two more." Lilly muttered but just than two more wolves came, one with silver fur and blue eyes, the other was a dark red with magenta eyes.

"Ah, here they are, this is Star, and this is Janga. They are the alphas of the pack." Lilly smiled at us but I think we were too shocked by the wolves to say anything. They had started staring at the Nether portal with interest.

"Can they track down Nyx?" Vincent finally asked.

"Of course they can! They are my best trackers!" I resisted the urge to laugh at the look she gave Vincent.

"Won't they need something to sniff from her to track her?" I here Micheal ask.

"No, they are crazy good at tracking." Lilly said proudly. Man I wish we could of stayed for a bit and grabbed a snack or something.

"So you guys didn't find her?" Lilly asks.

"Well we did, she was in that huge snow biome. But now its more of a nether biome, anyway we went and she chained us to the ground. Um, she then put these glasses on Nerp but something about them made Nerp get super angry." Vincent said looking at Nerp.

"What exactly made you mad?" Lucy asked.

Nerp was silent for a minute then burst into tears, that looked really comical, like waterfalls.

"SHE KILLED THE MAJESTIC RAINBOW!" she cried.

Wow she must really like rainbows! Oh well.

"Hey we should make a plan to find Nyx? So that we can be a little more prepared?" Michael said. We all nodded and started planning. As we plan I look at the wide blue sky. Nyx can fly up there, she can feel the cool wind as she glides through the sky. I don't think she knows how lucky she is, I don't think she realises all the good things she can do with her magic. I wish she did, she might realise that what she is doing is wrong. And anyway, the past builds to the present which leads to the future, she must have a reason for threatening Minecraftia. Or maybe…

Lucy had said something about Herobrine being in her dream. Maybe he had something to do with this. I look up at the 4 wolves and Nerp that are running around, I see Nerp's rainbow tail wag like crazy, then I look at her wings, wait wings! She could fly! Ok next time we run into Nyx we need to have Nerp fly after her.

(Time skip)

We all stood in front of the portal, staring into the purple swirls. Would we ever come out of the portal? I shove those thoughts out of my head. I need to stay focussed. I look at all my friends, Michael, Vincent, Lucy, Lilly, Nerp, all of them are in battle armor and carrying either a sword or a bow with a couple arrows.

"Ready?" Lilly ask. Her 4 wolves stood next to her ready to start tracking.

"Lets do this." Michael said. And we all jump into the portal.

….

**Ok so yah, thank you Chocolate for the help and yeah… time for Q&A**

**Question for Nerp: Why u love rainbows?**

**Nerp: TheresomajesticlybutifulandwonderfulwithsomuchcolorandIreallyloveskittlesaswellasmarshamllows!**

**Me:Ok next question *scoots away from Nerp***

**Question for Kate: Why do you think Nyx is like this?**

**Kate: Well I'm pretty sure it has somthing to do with Herobrine but I'm not really sure…**

**Ok thats all the questions and remember to leave some in the comments!**

**Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book! *Puts creepy smile on***

**Michael: And now shes going insane. RUN!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so right to the point, Chocolate, I do answer Q&A questions from the comments or reviews section thingy.**

**Also I got a name to call you guys! I have my own little Ender Army thing and a friend of mine said I should call you guys my Enders. I like the idea but if you guys have anymore suggestions i'd love to hear them. **

**Ok thats it so on with chapter um six is it…**

…**.**

The 6 friends look around the Nether. They can see lava pouring from the walls and ceiling. The dark red netherrack seemed to glow in the light from the lava and the flames that were randomly spread out. In the distance they could see a Nether brick castle tower thing.

"Do you guys think thats it?" Vincent asks pointing to the tower.

"Probably…" Lilly said. "Ok lets get going!" Lilly said something to her 4 wolves and they began to sniff the air. Their noses began to twitch as they caught a smell and began to lead the way towards the tower.

As they walked in silence Nerp would jump around so much to where she almost fell into the lava 7 times by the time they reached the foot of the tower.

The tower was much taller up close. It stood 200 blocks high and cast them all into a dark shadow.

"You guys stay here." Lilly commanded her wolves. "I'll whistle to you if we need help."

"Why are you leaving them here in the first place?" Lucy asked her.

"Because Herobrine is in there and I don't want them getting hurt." Lilly said simply.

"Well lets get moving!" Michael said with a little too much enthusiasm.

They pushed open the doors to find themselves in a long dark room. The only light came from the few glowstone blocks in the room.

"Oooooooo pretty!" Nerp shouted happily.

"SHUSH!" The rest said in unison. Nerp began to giggle and covered her mouth with her rainbow wings.

Thats when they heard a scream coming from one of the upper floors.

"Hey I thought Nyx and Herobrine were working together." Kate said quietly.

"Lets check it out!" Vincent said, and the five of them ran up the stairs that they found in one of the corners of the room.

It took forever to go up the stairs and by the time they reached the top they were out of breath. But now they could hear herobrine talking in a dangerous voice. It was like it echoed around their heads instead of the room. **(A/N If you have seen the last Harry Potter movie then remember when Voldemort talked to all of a Hogwarts and yah)**

"Why won't you obey me? I am your master, what is keeping you from obeying my orders fully?"

Thats when they noticed the girl on the ground. It was Nyx, she was shaking like mad and from what they could see, blood was pooring from one of her arms.

"I want my l-life back. Y-you have con-controlled me all m-my life to k-kill your enemies. I-I don't want to k-kill."

Herobrine chuckled darkly, "I'll have you know that I can very easily kill you. So obey my orders or all of your blood will stain these floors." And he walked through another door leaving Nyx on the ground.

The five friends walked slowly into the room. Even Nerp was silent. Kate was the first to go next to her and kneel down next to her quivering form.

"H-hey, what happened?" Kate asked softly. Nyx didn't even jump, she didn't spring to her feet to attach them, she just layed there, shaking slightly.

"H-he w-wasnt v-very happy w-with me. I-I messed u-up." she muttered.

Then Nerp approached Nyx and said, "Want a skittle?" Nyx struggled to sit up then looked at Nerp.

"You know you're a little terrifying." Nyx said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Really?" Michael said, shocked.

"She's only um, rainbowy…" Lilly said.

"Well she's scary." Nyx said looking at Nerp as she chewed a marshmallow that she got from who knows where.

"Hey, um, what did you mean when you said Herobrine's been controlling you all your life?" Vincent asked. Always strait to the point.

…**.**

**Ok sorry that the chapter is short. I was a little rushed on this one. Ok so yah time for Q&A!**

**Question for Nerp: Your totally awesome! I LOVE RAINBOWS TO! Is rainbows the only thing you LOVE?**

**Nerp: TEAM RAINBOWS! OH YAH! I also LOVE sugar!**

**Question for Vincent: Hey are you suppose to be the smart one of the group?**

**Vincent: I hope so. Well Michael is the understanding one, Kate the kind/shy one, Lucy the brave one, Lilly the helper, and Nerp, well, the creepy insane one.**

**Ok thats all the Q&A and remember that you can also dare them to do stuff! Also I keep forgetting to tell you, Nerp was created by CrazyMagestical! I always forget to tell you guys but yah. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok hello people of minecraftia and um… okward entrance…**

**Oh well, ok guys next week on thursday my school starts back up so that would be the 14th of Aug. Anyways I will be really busy so ill probably be updating on Saturdays or Sundays. **

**Ok so thats it now on with chapter 7!**

…**.**

Nyx shuffled her huge red wings, not looking at the 5 of them. She wondered how much to tell them, also how to apologize.

"Well, when I was younger my mother would always abuse me, trying to make me resistant to pain. She would torcher me to try and get me to fight. Then Herobrine showed up and said that he needed a way to get revenge on Notch so my mother told him about me and said that I would assist him. So he began training me." She paused a bit, wondering how to explain the next part.

"He at one point realised that I wasn't going to help him, so he put a spell on me. It felt like a battle was going on in my head. I was trying to fight for control but couldn't win. It was like that for 13 years." She said all of this with her head down and looking at her tail which was wrapped around her.

"Did Herobrine do this to you?" Kate asked gesturing to all her wounds.

Now that Nyx was sitting up you could really see all her injuries. Her wing had a huge hole in it, her arm had a long gash, shaped like a lightning bolt. Her hair had a lot of blood in it and her red glowing eyes had tears in them.

"Hey, lets get out of here, before Herobrine comes back." Lilly said looking around nervously. They all nodded and got up, starting to walk to the exit. But Nyx was still sitting, just watching them go.

"Aren't you coming?" Michael asked.

"Yah, we would never leave you here." Lucy said, smiling. They could tell Nyx got pretty excited but was holding it in.

"Y-you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Of course we do! Your wings are the first color of the rainbow!" Nerp said with a face that plainly said 'duh!'

Nyx looked like she had seen a the weirdest thing in the world. She had one eyebrow raised and her eyes were wide.

"Also," Lilly said pushing Nerp towards the exit, "We could use your help, we still have to stop Herobrine yah no."

Nyx smiled, a wide pretty smile that showed gleaming white teeth (fangs). She got up slowly then followed them through the exit.

Outside the tower, the four wolves bounded up to greet them. They cautiously sniffed Nyx but then began licking her hands like mad.

When they reached the portal Nyx hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I can't just walk into the city! The villagers, they would-"

"We will tell them not to attack you, don't worry. I also know for a fact that you could easily stop them." Lilly said with a smile.

Nyx took a deep breath and followed them through the portal.

The light was blinding compared to the darkness of the Nether. They had to blink a bit before they could see anything. Oh but they wished they couldn't see anything.

All around them were the bodies of the villagers. They all had diamond swords in their chest. Blood splattered the walls, and against quite a bit of red they could see a note hanging from an arrow in the wall.

Lilly walked forward, she didn't even notice that her wolves were whimpering. She took the not from the arrow and read it outloud for her friends to hear as well…

_You have chosen to rescue Nyx instead of defending you village._

_Now that these villagers are dead you can see my true power._

_Now you can see what I could easily do to you._

_Nyx must come willingly, back to the Nether where she will serve me,_

_or you all will face the wrath of _

_Herobrine._

_Ill give you 3 hours to either hand her over, or prepare to die._

They all were silent, they could tell that Nyx felt responsible for this and they knew she would tell them that she was going back.

"You're not going back. We friends stick together." Kate said.

…**.**

**Sorry, I think I rushed it a bit! Oh well I literally wrote this whole chapter just know and I wanted to finish it so I could start on the next chapter.**

**Ok So yah, no Q&A since no one left question. :( **

**So yeah see you next chapter and remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my Enders! Ok so school started today so it will be harder for me to update but yah. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 8!**

…**.**

Nyx P.O.V

D-did she just say that? Did she just say that we're friends? Did she really?

"So whats the plan?" Michael asked.

"Well, I could get some more wolves from the pack to help fight Herobrine." Lilly says. Wait, did she just say that they are going to fight Herobrine?! Oh No! They can't! He will slauter them like he did these villagers!

"Good idea." Vincent said, "Hey Nerp, maybe you could help Lilly, you know since your part wolf?"

"Sure thing! I'll help round up the majestic worries of the forest!" She said. Is her tail wagging?

I watch Lilly and Nerp, thank goodness, leave and rush off to the woods that lay next to the village.

"Ok so um, Kate, you're good with enchanting. Can you go enchant some swords?" Vincent asks. Man I should really stop them.

Kate says 'sure thing' and runs off to enchant some swords.

"Hey Vincent, maybe you could do some quick research to see what defeats Herobrine?" Michael says to Vincent.

"Good idea!" Vincent says and runs towards the village library.

3rd Person P.O.V

There was silence until Nyx said,

"You know you can't defeat him."

"Well, maybe we can, maybe we can't but its worth a shot." Michael says to her.

"No, you don't understand! I've tried! He can kill you with a simple flick of his hand!" She said, practically begging him not to fight Herobrine.

"What do you mean you've tried?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"W-well, I, thats what I had been doing to make him so mad earlier. I-I tried to stop him." She said all of this so quietly Michael almost didn't hear her.

"Well, now you have us."

(In the Nether)

"They think they can stop me!?"

"They are fools!"

"What do they have that I don't?!"

"They will all be dead on the floor within 1 minute of our battle."

Herobrine said all of this with rage emanating off of him. He had no idea that there was something they had that he didn't. As well as friendship.

"_We do not take orders from Herobrine, the Nether Princess is our leader. We will assist her and those mortals best we can! Or die trying!"_

…**.**

**Sorry this chapter is short! i wanted to quickly get this out to you to build up the suspense! :P Ok so time for Q&A!**

**Q for Nerp: What do you think of Herobrine's little note?**

**Nerp: I think he should of wrote it in Blue ink instead of red! =D**

**Ok thats it so yah! Remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book!**

**P.S. its almost finished!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeeello my Enders!**

**Welcome to chapter 9 and well yah… hope you enjoy!**

…**.**

"Look guys, I don't know about this. You could all die and I don't want that to happen." Nyx said, looking at her feet, also holding her tail.

"Look, I already have ALL my wolves, Vincent did all the research as possible and found out we have to strike his eyes, and Kate enchanted diamond armor and swords for all of us! We can handle this. We're not going to die." Lilly said to Nyx.

They were all standing outside the portal. Lucy had just returned from removing the last villager body. The ground still had quite a bit of blood on it, as well as the walls. But now they had to wait. Herobrine would come through the portal before them. Ready to make his mark on Minecraftia.

They all were silent as they stood there, waiting then…

"So, you chose to die I see." Herobrine said. A wide smirk played his face, his eyes glowing bright.

"If anyone is going to die it will be you!" Vincent shouted.

"Yah!" Lucy shouted.

"For the rainbows and marshmallows of the world!" Nerp shouted, holding her sword to the sky.

The many wolves around them growled. The dark sky swirl with clouds as thunder sounded. Nerp's tail wagged like mad. Lucy and Vincent both glared at Herobrine. Lilly held her sword tightly and Michael gave Herobrine the Death Glare.

"Herobrine. Threatening my friends and I, you have no idea the consequences. Threatening them. Threatening me. You threaten the Nether." Nyx said all of this with a voice that plainly said 'you will die'.

And through the portal, the Nether army came. Wither Skeletons were in the lead, followed by zombie pigman and magma cubes, then Blazes and only two Ghast. Herobrine was surrounded, but he didn't seem to care.

"_Nyx is our ruler! And if she fights against you, then we will to!" _A Wither Skeleton said to Herobrine.

"Fair enuf…" Herobrine raised his hand and, out of the ground rose tons of zombies, skeletons, and creepers "let the battle begin." He said. And it was chaos.

Already the bodies of mobs from both the Nether and the over world were on the ground. Wolves also lay dead. Streaks of many colors flew through the air as the battle continued.

The 6 friends were working their way through the battle towards Herobrine. Nyx and Nerp both flew but they still had to dodge arrows and the spells Herobrine through at them.

Then, it happened. They could see, as if in slow motion Herobrine's eyes glow super bright. All the mobs and wolves were struck to the ground. Not all of them were dead, but many of them were. Laying in pools of blood they could see the warriors that had either helped them or didn't. But still, it was a sad sight. Wolves whimpered, zombies made very faint moans, the ghast made their final whine and died.

"Well, that was easy." Herobrine said in a taunting voice.

"Why? Why would you do this!?" Nyx shouted at him as her eyes fell on the lead Wither Skeleton.

"Because I can!" He said.

"CHARGE!" Vincent shouted. The 6 friends charged at Herobrine.

They knew he wanted to fight but they didn't care. He. Had. To. DIE. They dodged his blows but still would get their arms torn through or their legs. Lucy collapsed from the pain so Lilly got her out of the way. Michael got stabbed in the lag and couldn't walk so he had to get out of the way. Finally, Vincent was hit with ones of Herobrine's spells and was thrown several feet backwards.

"NO!" Nyx shouted. She turned to Herobrine.

"HOW DARE YOU! HURT! MY! FRIENDS!" And she pounced. She dropped her sword and instead fought with her claws. She used feet and kicked him all over. She used her wings to dodge his deadly blows. Finally one hit her. She fell to the ground with a scream, and sat hunched over, with her wings spread and pointing straight into the air. Herobrine stepped forward.

"I'm not going to kill you. But I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again.

All her friend could see, was his sword, heading straight down.

…**.**

**Wow, just, wow. Ok i've never written a battle seen before so if you have anything to say about it thats mean, don't say it.**

**Ok so time for Q&A!**

**Q for Herobrine: Why are you so stuck on killing people? It's mean you big bully!**

**Herobrine: Because i'm Herobrine and I do what I want.**

**Me: You sounded like a 2 year old just then.**

**Q for Nyx: Hey are those wings for sale?**

**Nyx: Oh no… WRITER! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!?**

**Me: *evil grin* thanks for the idea xxCelestiaMCxx!**

**Q for Nerp and FluffShmuffinz35: Which of us is more insane? **

**Nerp: Marshmallows,candycorn,skittles,m&ms,SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!**

**Me: Um, I'm usually normal until I get a hold on some butter or TNT, or if someone else gets it… *evil grin***

**Ok the first Q was by a guest named Chocolate, and the last 2 were by xxCelestiaMCxx, and hey go check her out! Ok so remember to review, eat marshmallows, and like the book!**


	11. Chapter 10 last chapter!

**Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter but the thing I was using to type the book on, deleted my account so I had to start all over on the next chapter!**

**Oh well… on with chapter 10! WOOOOOOOOOO!**

…**..**

All you could hear was the sound of a sword swiping through the air. You could hear it slice through muscle and bone. It was as if the world were in slow motion. The mobs all around seemed to just watch with horror, the 5 friends stood frozen, as the huge red and black wings fell to the ground.

_No, our princess, no… _muttered the lead Wither Skeleton.

They all saw Nyx's head slowly raise, they could see tears streaming from her eyes as they fell on her wings, lying a couple feet away from her.

"Not so tough now are we?" Herobrine said to her, with a smirk playing across his face. "Now that you can see what I can do, will you be loyal?"

It wasnt a question. He was going to force her to join him, or he would finish his work. She sat there, hunched over, not looking at anything but her wings, then…

"FOOL!" She screamed at him as she jumped to her feet.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN INTIMIDATE ME JUST LIKE THAT! WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" her eyes glowed bright as she launched herself at him. She didn't even bother with a sword, she used her claws. Red smoke swirled around her feet, as netherache **(Did I spell that right?) **spikes sprung from the ground.

Lava poured from the tips causing her friends to have to back up. They weren't able to help, though they wished they could.

"You have hurt people for far too long, you have caused the monsters of minecraftia to have to kill against their will! You have hurt my friends! YOU. WILL. PAY." she yelled at him as she pushed him to the ground.

"Y-you can't stop me." Herobrine stuttered as her claws pressed him to the ground.

A glowing red sword appeared in her hands. And with a flash of white light, he was gone. Herobrine was gone.

All at once the Nether mobs that had survived cheered with their weird noises, the minecraftia (over world) mobs joined in as well because they were getting death glares from some of the other mobs. Nyx's friends all ran forward, or were carried over, and hugged their friend very tightly.

"You did it!"

"He's gone!"

"SUGAR!" They all stared at Nerp when she said that. Then Vincent just hugged her. But what surprised them all most was the Wither Skeleton that ran forward and hugged Nyx so tightly his arms fell off.

"Oops…" He said. There was an awkward silence then

"Guys, this is Wither Heart. He was also mistreated by Herobrine in the Nether." Nyx explained. Wither Heart gave a little wave.

"Wither Heart, this is Michael, Vincent, Lucy, Lilly, Nerp, and Kate." Nyx introduced.

"Yo Wither Heart! Do you want some candy or some marshmallows! Or are Marshmallows candy?!" Nerp said. Wither Heart gave a very scared look, towards Nyx.

After that they all became great friends. THey got to really get to know Nyx, Wither Heart, Lilly, and Nerp. They got to learn a lot more about the Nether thanks to the 2 Nether dwellers. They also got to meet some Minecraftia mobs and get to know them, such as, Dave a zombie. And Max, a Creeper. Life was all good for them. And they hoped it would never end.

…**..**

**And its done! YAY! Ok so thankyou all so much for supporting me throughout this book. It was really appreciated! And let me know if you want a sequel! I have to get at least 10 request for a sequel before I do it. Hey if you want to 'chat' with a character, let me know in the reviews because i will release one more chapter of people just either asking, daring, or just chatting with a character! Also that where all the shout outs will be and all the long thankyous!**


End file.
